Maximum Ride: April Fools Special
by flYegurl
Summary: Max wakes up one morning to find... Gazzy in her bed? Iggy and Angel... an item? Fang and Nudge... engaged? Gazzy proposes! Is this all some crazy April Fools prank, or is it actually real? April Fools oneshot. Mazzy, Iggel, Fudge.


**And here, my beloved readers, is what you've all been waiting for; an April Fools special, starring the Flock! Specifically, Max! Iggy! Gazzy! Fang! Nudge! Angel! **

**Disclaimer****: as I've already said numerous times, I do NOT, indeed, own Maximum Ride, or any of the splendiferous characters**

Max woke up that morning, feeling particularly nice. Last night, Fang and her had… well. They'd been together practically their whole lives, after all. And they were both nineteen. That seemed to be an okay age for it, don't you think?

_I wonder if Fang's happy with our relationship,_ Max wondered vaguely. _I sure am_. She turned over in bed, smiling serenely, eager to see Fang's dark, handsome face. Eager to press her lips against his in a good-morning kiss.

It was warm. And tasted good, like cocoa. "Mmmm," Max moaned.

"Mmmm," the person she was kissing moaned as well. Only it wasn't Fang.

It was Gazzy.

Max broke the kiss the instant she recognized the fourteen-year-old's face.

"Gazzy!" she gasped in surprise and shock.

"Mmm… Max? What's wrong?" Gaz murmured, opening his wide, sky-blue eyes. He narrowed them and smirked, bringing his face closer. "Don't you like it?"

"I… What? No! Uh…" came Max's stuttering reply. "You're fourteen! Where's Fang?"

The Gasman frowned. "In the kitchen I think. Why? I wanna kiss some more…"

Max bolted out of bed…

Only to realize she was only wearing underclothes.

She glanced back at Gazzy in shock, to find him sitting up in bed with the covers pushed down by his feet, and wearing nothing but a pair of crimson boxers. He grinned at her wide-eyed expression and stood.

"Seriously, Max, what's gotten into you?" he wondered innocently. "Didn't you like last night?"

"You're fourteen!" Max specified yet again, clearly spooked. She turned and ran out of the room.

Then doubled back to retrieve clothes from her dresser. After she put them on, _then_ she ran out of the room.

Max bolted first into the kitchen, where Gazzy had said Fang was. She found Fang sitting coolly at the table, eating cereal from a bowl whilst Iggy stood and fried bacon at the stove.

"Fang!" Max shouted in relief, rushing over to him.

"Good morning to you, too," Iggy muttered sarcastically from his place at the counter. He put another four pieces of bacon into his pan, and they spat grease hotly onto his arms.

"Oh geez, Fang, Gazzy was in my bed this morning! And where were you?"

Fang looked surprised. "Yeah, I know, I saw you and Gazzer asleep this morning when I woke up… I was in my bedroom..?"

"Well, it certainly shocked me." Max grinned. "Now, there's a good-morning kiss I've been waiting for…" she leaned down and kissed Fang smoothly. It was passionate, and it felt good.

Then, Fang pulled away. He was blushing.

"Uh, thanks and everything, Max, but if you keep it up with the 'good-morning' kisses, Nudge'll think I'm cheating."

Max was _very_ confused. Why would Max kissing Fang make Nudge think she was cheating on Fang? That would make no sense. "Uh, no she won't…"

Musing, Fang leaned back in his chair and brought another spoonful of Cheerios to his mouth. "No? What, you two plan to go and kiss each other's boyfriends this morning?"

"No," Max started. Kiss Iggy? That would be _way_ too weird. No insult or anything to the blind pyro, but he was like a _brother_, not a _boyfriend_. Besides, Nudge would never want to go behind Iggy's back or anything and go and kiss Fang.

"Morning, Max!" Angel said brightly. Max turned, still slightly confused, to see her baby standing in the doorway. She turned towards her, blue eyes wide. "Gazzy seemed a bit upset when I passed your room. Do you know why?"

"Not really," Max mumbled. Fang probably wouldn't want to hear about Max accidentally kissing Gazzy that morning.

Angel shrugged. "Morning, Fang! How's Nudge?"

"Great," Fang grinned broadly. "We had lot's of… fun last night."

Angel grimaced. "Keep those thoughts to yourself, lover boy."

"Don't I get a good-morning?" Iggy pouted as he added more bacon to his pan, turning to Angel. Max grinned to herself; those two were so close, like brother and sister. Iggy was as close to Angel as Gazzy was.

"Of course!" Angel said brightly. She rushed over to Iggy and put her pale hands on his chest as they stood by the stove. Max watched curiously as she turned her head up to gaze into Iggy's blind eyes. "How could I forget _you_? Good morning."

That's when Iggy lifted Angel effortlessly the two-or-so feet to his mouth and they kissed.

Max gaped at the two, shocked. She picked up Fang's glass of milk and began chugging…

Then dropped it altogether when the two began to use tongue.

"IGGY! ANGEL!" she practically yelled as the glass shattered by her feet. Fang raised his eyebrows, and Iggy and Angel broke their contact and turned their heads to face Max's furious expression.

"What?" Iggy asked, sounding confused.

"Iggy! Don't… don't..!"

Angel sighed and tapped Iggy's shoulder. He put her down softly.

"Okay, okay, Max, no need to have a cow! We won't French in public again, how's that?" Angel told her. She shook her head and whispered behind her hand to Iggy. "Man, she gets all worked up when we kiss in front of her, and yet she and Gazzy are always snogging it up right in our faces…" Iggy grins and turns back to the stove, Angel hanging by his side.

Max was, by now, utterly and completely confused. Iggy had just Frenched… Angel? He had cheated on Nudge? With _Angel_? A _thirteen-year-old_? She turned back to Fang to see if he had found that at all weird, when Nudge herself rushed into the room.

"Max! I went by your room and Gaz was looking really down. Did you two have a fight? Oh, hey Angel! Hello Iggy!" Nudge turned her head to Fang and smiled broadly. "Hi, Fang!"

Fang had visibly brightened as soon as Nudge entered the kitchen, and he looked up smiling as she rushed over to him. "Oh Fang, I had _such_ a great time last night! The movie was sooo good! I'm so glad you took me! We have to do that again some time!"

Wait… Fang had taken Nudge to a movie last night? But last night, Fang and _Max_ had gone to the park, and out to ice-cream… then come back home into Max's room and…

Fang brought Nudge closer and kissed her.

Max stood stock still.

_What the Hell?_

"Max! We need to talk," Max heard behind her, and turned to see the Gasman, fully dressed, and looking rather sad. He walked up to her. "Was it something I did? Please, Max, I don't want to fight! Just tell me what I did, I'll apologize, and everything can be right again…"

"Wait, you two were fighting?" Iggy asked. He had been taking the bacon out of the pan and piling it onto a large serving tray. "You two, the King and Queen of Happy Relationships? Where has the world gone?"

"Well," Angel giggled, "If they were dethroned, maybe we can take their place…"

"No, us!" Fang protested, continuing to eat his cereal whilst keeping an arm around Nudge's waist.

"Uh," Max started.

"Oh, and guys," Angel interrupted, smiling broadly. "Iggy and I will be out today."

"Why is that? Are you two running away?" Nudge chattered. Fang smirked beside her as she started. "Are you two, like, wanted criminals or something? Are the FBI on your trail? Ooh, that'd be so cool, to have criminals in the family…"

"Nudge, stop! My ears are bleeding!" Iggy moaned, theatrically clasping his hands over his ears. "No, we are not running away. And we're not criminals. Not _known_ criminals, anyway."

"Yeah," Angel smiles. "Iggy, he… well, he sort of proposed last night! We're going to go pick out promise rings!"

"EEK! That is so exciting!" Nudge squealed. "Like me and Fang?" She held up her hand, and Max could see a shiny silver band embedded with a glittery aquamarine. A matching ring but with onyx glinted on Fang's index finger. "Oh, and you two are perfect for each other! So this means you're going to get _married _some day! Ooh, I could help you plan the wedding! Me and Max could be your bridesmaids, and I'm sure Gazzy'll be, like, your best man… Oh, this is so exciting! I'm so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations, guys," Fang grinned. Iggy, smiling broadly, brought the tray of bacon to the table. Max could see now, even through her confusion, that it was also heaped with scrambled eggs and buttered toast.

"It was bound to happen soon," the Gasman smiled. He walked over to his sister and hugged her tightly, then did the same to Iggy. "I'm so glad."

Max stood frozen in place. Last night, she and Fang had made love, Iggy and Nudge were an item, and Gazzy and Angel were just kids, not even close to thinking about relationships. Now, apparently Fang and Nudge had been engaged for a while, and Angel and Iggy were an item, and she and Gazzy..?

Iggy took a seat next to Angel at the table, and Nudge perched on Fang's lap. Gazzy took a seat next to Max. They all stared at her blankly.

"Uh, Max? Why haven't you congratulated them yet?" Gazzy asked.

_This isn't real, this isn't real, this can't be real_, Max repeated again and again to herself.

Then, remembering something, she jumped up.

"Max!" Gazzy shouted after her as she raced out of the kitchen. But Max didn't stop, simply bolted upstairs and into her room.

Yes, her calendar was there, hanging by her bed where it always was. She bent down to check the date and… whew!

It was April first!

In other words…

April Fools Day!

Max laughed at herself as she walked calmly back down the stairs. She couldn't believe she had forgotten the date! She had let their stupid prank get to her, that was for sure. Well, she was just going to go downstairs and give them a piece of her mind… and Iggy, Frenching Angel when she was so much younger than him! Even if it was just a joke!

The Flock stared at her as she waltzed back into the kitchen.

"Um, Max, what was that all about?" Iggy asked, confused.

"You can drop the act; I've beaten your little game!" Max scoffed. "It's April Fools! Okay, I get it, you got me! Now drop it!"

"It's April Fools?" Nudge asked, turning to look at Fang. "Oh, wait, yeah, it is! Oh man, I totally forgot! And I had this huge prank all planned, too…"

"Aw, yeah, me too!" Gazzy moaned.

As the rest of the Flock began complaining about forgetting April Fools Day as well, Max simply stared at them.

She remained standing as they finished the delicious breakfast Iggy had made. She remained standing even as they repeatedly asked her what was wrong.

Angel and Iggy stood together, hands clasped.

"I think we better take off now," Iggy said. "We want to get there right as the store opens. They have this early morning sale…"

Angel smiled at him as they walked off, and Max could see through her peripheral vision as Iggy bent down to kiss Angel passionately before exiting through the front door.

Then, Gazzy stood from his seat and walked over to Max. He stood in front of her nervously.

"Um, listen, Max, I just wanted to say… uh, I'm sorry for whatever I did that made you react that way this morning. I love you, and I want to stay together. In fact…"

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_, Max thought silently as the Gasman bent down on one knee in front of her. _Oh god, oh god…_

"I really do love you, Max, and I really do want to stay together for always. Will you please become my fiancé?"

"Ooh!" Nudge squealed. "Now we're ALL gonna have promise rings! You guys can go shop today with Angel and Iggy…"

_Oh god, oh god_, Max screamed in her head. She looked down at Gazzy's hopeful face, then up at Nudge's ecstatic expression and Fang's approving smile. _Oh god, oh god…_

"O… kay?" she answered in a small voice. Gazzy smiled and jumped up to kiss her.

_I guess this isn't an April Fools joke…_ Max wondered dazedly as Gazzy pulled her to the front door and out it to fly off after Iggy and Angel.

_~No, Max, it isn't_~ said the Voice in her head.

_So what was the rest of my life, then? _

_~…~_

**There. A creepy little April Fools fic. Hope you loved it. **

**If you enjoyed reading this, review.**

**If you thought this was really weird, review.**

**If you thought this was the way things really should be, review.**

**If you liked this, review.**

**If you didn't like this, review.**

**You know what? Just review.**

**Iggy and Angel, his bride-to-be, command it.**

***Angel and Iggy French passionately for a moment, then break away* "REVIEW!"**


End file.
